


First day of shooting.

by timexturner



Series: Tom as the Joker [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of Tom's new movie, can he pull off his new role? His wife sure thinks so...</p><p>sequel to Criminal research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First day of shooting.

First day of shooting

"Oh my god, I look...wow...I think I just scared myself" Tom said to the make up artist as he laughed. "Thank you, darling" Tom said as the make up artist left. Tom looked at me in the chair beside him "so are you nervous, darlin'?" Tom asked me in his joker voice. I smiled as I shook my head. "Is it the scars?" Tom asked as I giggled a little. 

"You are crazy" I said to my husband. Tom just shrugged. 

" sorry" Tom said chuckling a little. I rolled my eyes. dork. I thought in my head. How in the world is this sweet loveable goofball going to be a maniac? I thought again. The director came in the make up room. 

"Alright guys, we're ready for you on set" the director said to us. Tom gave a thumbs up to the director. I gave the director a smile. 

________

Once we arrived on set Tom did a little impression of Heath's joker. "hello ladies and gentlemen." Tom said nailing heath's joker perfectly "this is a nice set...to bad I'm gonna have to BURN IT TO THE GROUND AND KILL ALL OF YOU! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Tom said grinning like a maniac. Everyone including me looked at him like he actually WAS the joker. Tom shrugged as he held up a prop knife. "Why is everyone sooooo serious? Serious is soooooooo boring! I should put a smile on each and everyone's faces. I can do it too. I like to think of myself as a modern day Michelangelo. Instead of painting paintings...I make masterpieces on peoples faces. You see the scars? I did this to myself because I looked soooo ugly as a child! Now I'm always smiling.... EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Tom said calming down a bit. "How'd I do? Too much?" Tom asked in his normal voice. The crew just glared at him for a minute and then everyone started clapping at the performance. Tom smiled and bowed as everyone clapped. Tom turned to me. "What'd you think, darling?" 

"Oh my god. I....I seriously thought we were all gonna die for a minute there." I said giggling as Tom hugged me and kissed my forehead, getting a bit of make up on my face. 

Tom held back a giggle " sorry, darling. I didn't mean too." Tom said as he wiped the paint off my face. "There, all gone" Tom said as he grinned at me. 

"Dork" I said to him 

"Brat" Tom said and smirked. 

________

"Okay so in this scene..." The director said to us telling us what the scene would be. "Action!" 

"PLEASE MISTAH J! Please!" I screamed as we started the scene. 

I saw Tom roll his eyes " Harley, if you don't shut up I swear I will pull this car over and give you a spanking, you want that, whore?" Tom asked me. I tried to hide the fact that I was actually getting wet over this. Tom then laughed a little "you want your little face carved up, Harles? I can do that too" Tom said not taking his eyes off the road. "Might get a littleee bit bloody though." 

"No, puddin' I don't" I said to him. 

"And that's another thing I hate. When you call me that when you KNOW it drives me bloody insane" Tom said 

"Ha, like you're not already insane" a man from the back said, I saw Tom pull out a gun and point it to the back. 

"What was that, Rudolph?" Tom asked, I tried to hold back a giggle as he used something from his Loki days. 

"Nothing, boss" the man said 

"That's what I thought" Tom said as he pulled the trigger and a fake bang was heard throughout the car. All of a sudden my phone rang, I had the ringtone set to Criminal by Britney Spears just like the script said. "And change that fucking ringtone, will ya, toots? I get it, ya fell in love with me, don't have to tell the whole world bout it, do ya?" I just let it ring unsure of what to do "well go ahead, answer it, doll face, or would you rather I do it?" I gulped and the director yelled cut. 

In an instant Tom went from terrifying to caring as he smiled and hugged me. "I am so sorry, darling. Are you okay?" Tom asked me, concerned for me more then anything. I nodded. Tom kissed my forehead. "Wasn't too mean, was I?" Tom asked. I shook my head. 

I leaned in and kissed him "you were perfect, sweetheart. You did Heath ledger proud." I said smiling at him.


End file.
